L'ange déchu : the fallen angel
by Grabiboux
Summary: This is the story of Ellisabeth Lumière and her family who just arrived in Beaconhills. Her twin brother and her are angels and the rest of her family are werewolves. How can they hide from the alpha pack that's in town and hide from their dark past? And how will she be able to deal with the crush growing for Stiles, her goofy friend ?(Stiles xOC) (rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Wolf**

 **Hi! So this is my very first fanfiction. I wanted to try writing one to see if the things that run in my head could interest people. I want to let you know that English is not my native language so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me, it will only make me improve. Feel also free to tell me if you liked this first chapter and if you'd like me to continue this story. Thank you for reading ^^**

 _N_ _o, not again, this couldn't be happening again ! She_ _was crushing my face against the cold floor with her strong hands. When I open my eyes, I s_ _ee_ _her_ _s_ _, they_ _are_ _field with anger and madness, I recognize her right away,_ _ **my mother**_ _. I kn_ _o_ _w what_ _'s_ _going to happen. " Don't worry Ellisabeth, I'm not going to kill you, I'll just punish you. And then when he gets back, it will be your brother's turn.". I c_ _a_ _n't let her hurt my brother. I_ _release_ _my wings so I can protect myself but she put something gooey on my face, kanima venum. "I worked hard to get that venom you know. I better use it well. I heard that_ _for an angel, getting their wings cut off is the most painful thing,_ _we'll check that out_ _. ". I feel her take one of my wings and I see her grab a saw, and then I feel it, the unbearable pain. As I scream everything fades away, my mother's laugh, the_ _cold_ _floor,_ _everything except_ _the pain…_

….

I wake up sweating and shaking. This is happening every damn night since she did this to me. As I sigh, my twin brother burst into my room, also sweating.

"I'm fine, sorry for waking you up" I tell him with a small smile

" You didn't, I had the same dream. It was your point of view this time, but I didn't feel the pain."

"You lucky bastard" I snorted " You should go back to your room, tomorrow's our first day to school, and if we don't look perfectly rested, Lydia is going to kill us. And as much as I like challenges, I don't want to wake up the devil inside her!"

" You're right, that girl terrifies me. Good night sis!"

My twin brother Christian and I are what we call angels, we grew up in a french werewolf family, the Lumière. Our mother always hated us, probably because we are not werewolves like her, our father and our older sister, Emily. When we were five, Nicolas, our father decided to take us away from our mother to protect us. She didn't find us until two months ago, when she cut my wings off. My father and my brother found me unconscious in my own blood, with a pleasant note from my mother telling us that she would come back to do the same thing to my brother. They took me to the hospital and I didn't wake up for a whole month. When I was finally able to travel, we moved away from France and moved to Beaconhills where I met Lydia, my neighbour, over the holidays. Now we live in a nice little house, my father works at the sheriff station, my sister is going to work as a French teacher and Chris and I are going to go to school like normal teenagers. There is an alpha pack looking for new members in Beaconhills, so my father's friend Deaton is helping us hiding.

….

" Okay, I'm going to work, so be careful, don't draw attention, don't forget there's a lot of supernatural creatures in Beaconhills, deadly creatures. Now that I'm done with the fun stuff, I'm off and I wish you guys a good first day !" Our father told us as Em, Chris and I were eating breakfast. He kissed each of us on one cheek and left.

" So Emily, are you exited to become a teacher ?" teased my brother;

" Haha, do I look exited to you ?" she asked rolling her eyes

" How can you say that? Sharing your knowledge to the youth is a noble path ! That is totally my dream, you are so lucky !" I added

" You do know that, as a teacher, I have now the power to punish you for what you say to me right ?"she said with a mischievous grin

" Oh my god, Emily Anne Lumière, are trying to say you would misuse your power only for revenge ?" Christian said with false outrage.

" I wouldn't hesitate ! Come on, if we don't hurry we're gonna be late !" she answered

" You disgust me" I responded

….

Before we went to the school office, Chris and I wanted to say hi to Lydia and her best friend who had just arrived from a three months trip to France. We met up in front of their lockers.

" Ellisabeth, I have to admit that the grunge/badass girl style looks perfect on you" Lydia told me

" Oh my god is that a compliment that I heard from Lydia Martin? That's too much emotions ! I think I'm gonna cry.." I responded

" Don't worry, you look good too Chris" she added winking at my brother

" I know, we understand each other between beautiful people" he answered as they both laughed

I rolled my eyes " And you must be Alison !" I asked the cute brunette beside her " It is so nice to finally meet you !"

" And I guess you are Ellisabeth! It's nice to meet you too !" she responded

" I wish we could stay longer but we have to get our schedule before class, maybe we could meet up at lunch ?" I asked

" Sure see you there !" Alison told me

We waved at them and headed to the office. As we were walking down the hallway, I made eye contact with a really, really cute guy, quite pale, with a lot of moles on his face, brown hair, and whiskey-coloured eyes, totally my type. He was also walking and as we looked at each other he tripped and almost fell but his friend caught him, yep totally my type. " _Werewolf"_ my brother told me in my head " _I know, but he doesn't seem like a bad person. I don't think he's ever killed anyone. They look like they did"_ I told him as I showed him the two guys in front of us. " _Twin alphas? That's rare, they must be in the pack Deaton_ _told us_ _about. Let's never talk to them"_ he answered me. " _Sounds like a good plan"._ It is one of the powers of an angel, we can communicate with others with our minds and also move objects from afar. There is two types of angels; first the sentinels, their powers are focused on strategy and strength, like Christian, he is stronger, faster, really good at fighting and infiltration; then there is the healers or sometimes called witches, their powers are focused on the mind and the spirit, like me, I can heal wounds, control peoples mind, communicate with the dead and I am really good with animals but my abilities are now limited since I don't have my wings anymore, I can still do these things but now they demand much more efforts and if I use my powers too much, I'll fall into a coma again.

….

My first period was with Lydia, and the goofy boy from the hallway; when I came in, the teacher, who was also new here, asked me to introduce myself:

" So I'm Ellisabeth Lumière and I lived in France since I was born, this is my first time in American school and let me tell you that I was really disappointed when I realised that no one was singing and dancing in the hallway like in Grease or Highschool Musical. But I heard lacrosse is the sport that everybody loves around here so it's still pretty cliché"

" Okay, you can go sit down and like I just told the class, your phone needs to be turned off" she told me.

After that I stopped paying attention because I felt like something was wrong. I sat down behind Lydia; the cute guy was talking to her about the bandage on her ankle:

" Prada bit me" she said;

" Your dog ?" he asked ;

" No my designer handbag" she answered and I snorted, she looked at me and said: " See Ellie, I'm hanging out with you way too much, your sarcasm is affecting me"

" I'm so proud of you Lydia! And by the way, I am Ellisabeth." I told the guy with a smile

" And I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinsky is my name. I mean not my real name that's just a pseudonym but no one knows my real name except my father and Scott, my best friend. It..It's really nice to meet you Ellisabeth !" he said awkwardly

" Nice to meet you too Stiles" I answered laughing

They both continued their conversation about Lydia's injurie but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. I was feeling really uneasy so I was watching out of the window. That's when I saw the first bird and then all the others heading right into the window.

" Get down, under the tables !" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Wolf**

 **Hey ! I hope you will like that chapter. Again sorry if there is some mistakes, English is not my native language! Please don't hesitate to follow and review !**

Stiles POV

" Get down, under the tables !"

As she shouted that, I saw a bird break the glass. Everyone started freaking out. Lydia and I were on the floor. Between the panic and the birds, I managed to find Ellisabeth, she looked more concerned than panicked. She was watching a bird that had hurt it's wing and couldn't fly anymore. It had fallen not to far from her and it was trying to crawl away. She took it in her hands and mumbled something, probably some French that I couldn't understand, and for some reason, it seemed to calm the bird down.

" Ellisabeth ! Come here !" Lydia shouted between my arms. Ellisabeth crawled next to us and stayed with us until it was over.

When all the birds left, I made sure Lydia was fine and went to talk to Ellisabeth.

" Are you all right ? Looks like your arm has been injured, let me see this" I told her while taking her arm

She put a hand on mine, gave me a small smile and said : " Don't worry, it's nothing serious I just have to make sure it doesn't get infected !"

" Are you alright ? You look sad." I asked her

" You saw me right ? Taking the bird I mean. I've always been good with animals and every time I see an animal injured or acting weird then it gets me worried. I saw this bird's eyes, and it looked crazy and I want to understand why."

" Where is the bird now ?" I asked her

She bit her lips " Erm… In my.. my bag." she said looking away

" And what do you plan to do with it ? Keep it the whole day? This is only the first period !"

" I know ! But I am not leaving it, I'll take it to the vet after school. I don't really know how since I don't have a car but I'll walk there if I have to!"

" Well you are really brave, it's really far from here believe me!"

" I could ask Lydia"

" Lydia's car is broken, a deer ran into it." I answered

" A deer ? You don't think it's a little weird : a deer breaks a car and now birds attacks the school ? Animals are going crazy and I want to figure out why."

" You got me, I'll take you there."

" Ellie !" someone shouted behind me

….

Ellisabeth's POV

My brother and sister arrived in the middle of my conversation with Stiles. I wasn't scared of talking to him about that sort of things, Deaton told me that he knew about the supernatural. Although I still had to be careful not to reveal too much about me.

" Are you injured ? Oh my god you are !" Em told me panicking

" We'll take you the infirmary!" Chris added

" It's all right ! It's just a scratch, nothing serious !" I responded

That's when the sheriff and some deputies came in. " And here dad comes.." I sighed

" Your dad is a deputy ?" Stiles asked me and I nodded

The sheriff and dad came to us, dad took me in his arms while the sheriff said:

" Son are you all right ? Did the birds hurt you ?"

" I'm fine dad don't worry" Stiles answered

" Your dad is the sheriff ?" I asked him, he snorted and nodded

" What about you ? Ellisabeth right ?" the sheriff said

" That's me, and yes I'm all right thank you" I told him

" And you must be Emily and Christian" he asked them as they both nodded

" That's exactly how I wanted you to meet them John, exactly like I had planned" my dad told him

" Well at least we will always remember the day we met !" the sheriff answered

" And you must be his son Stiles right ?" dad asked him and he nodded

" Wait you two are friends ? It's only been a few weeks that you work at the sheriff station and you are already friend with the sheriff? Well done dad!" I told dad

" And you are already friend with the sheriff's son ! I'm so proud of you !" ha answered

" Well what can I tell you, being attacked by some crazy birds brings people together !" Stiles said

" You I'm gonna like you!" dad said laughing " we should probably get going right ?" he added talking to the sheriff's

" Yes we should" the sheriff answered

" And so do I and you should go back to class Chris" Em said " Are you both going to be fine ?"

" Of course we are" I answered

When they left, Stiles and I were left alone.

" So you are going to give me a ride ?" I asked him

" Yeah I want to know what happened too" he answered

" thanks, so we are going after school ?" I asked

"Yes meet me on the parking lot"

….

I had explained the situation to Chris and Em before I joined Stiles, and I promised them that I would be careful. We met in front of his blue jeep:

" Do you still have got the bird ?" he asked me

" Yes I think it's sleeping"

" Okay let's go"

We got in the car and drove away. After a few minutes of awkward silence he asked :

" So.. What are your interests in life except saving crazy birds life ?"

" Well I love books, music, cinema and most of all sarcasm. What about you ?" I answered

" Well I'd say the same things. But tell me a little more, like what's your favourite movie, favourite book, favourite music or band.. This kinds of things."

" Are you sure you want to go on that path, I could rumble for hours on that subject." I laughed

" Of course ! I kinda want to be friend with you!"

" Okay. I don't think I have a favourite movie but I have some favourite sagas like star wars, the lord of rings, harry potter these kinds of things.."

" No way me too !"

We talked about our favourite things until we arrived and we realised we had a lot in common. I really think we are going to be good friends.

….

" Stiles ! I didn't expect to see you today ! Especially with someone I don't know." Deaton greeted us

Thank god he acted like he didn't know me.

"I'm Ellisabeth Lumière, we came here because there was a bird attack at the school and we'd like to understand why they attacked us." I said as I handed him the injured bird " I think the wing is broken"

" Looks like it is, I'll inspect it. Just give me a minute." he answered

After a few minutes, he finally said:

" To be honest, the only things that seems wrong are it's eyes; it looks like it has gone crazy."

" Crazy ? A bird ?" Stiles said

" You mean like when a disaster is coming ? They can feel it ?" I asked

He gave me a look and I understood. I didn't really wanted to do it but I could see he had more things to say. So I took a deep breath and went right in front of Stiles. I watched him straight in the eyes until I felt him surrender to my mind. I had blocked his mind so Deaton and I could have a more private conversation.

" You know a pack of alphas isn't without consequences; moreover, I heard she was with them. I don't know for sure but the rumours says that your mother is one of their members." Deaton told me

" It's never going to end right ?" I sighed " We're gonna have to help them. Derek's pack I mean, but we are going to stay hidden. We are still in danger."

" I'll be happy to help you out, as always. Right now, they retain two members of Derek's pack. I don't know where they keep them but I'm sure the four of you can figure it out. But I just want you to know, that you don't need to hide from them, derek's pack is trustworthy." he answered

" I'm sure of it, but it's too dangerous, I don't want to risk Chris' life. I'll talk about it to the others, and we'll try to rescue those guys you were talking about." I said

I went back to the exact same place I was and freed Stiles' mind.

" Maybe it's just a storm, I don't think there is so much to worry about." Deaton said as if the conversation we just had didn't happen.

" You are probably right, and I should get going, I have to meet up with Scott." Stiles said

" Can you give me a ride home ?" I asked him

" Sure, let's get going. Thanks again deaton!"

" Wait ! Ellisabeth, you did pretty well with that bird, you may actually saved it's wing. You could come work here from time to time when Scott is busy." Deaton said

" It depends, can I bring my dog ?" I asked

" Of course !"

" Then you got yourself a deal !" I said smiling

….

I thanked Stiles for the ride and got home. Everybody was waiting for me.

" So ?" Dad asked me

I explained them everything that happened.

" You are right, we need to help them" Chris said

" They could kill the betas, we can't let them do it." Em said

" Dad what do you think ?" I asked " We know it's dangerous and we shouldn't get involved but we can't stay here and do nothing !"

After a few seconds of silence, he said :

" Alright, but we are doing that in the shadows, you guys are like ninjas so I guess we can do it but if it gets to dangerous, if she finds us, we stop everything and run away. We have to think about each other before anything else." he took a deep breath and said " Well I guess we're gonna have to find a strategy to save the betas! Let's get down to business."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Hi ! I'm finally writing again ! Hope you like that new chapter and don't forget to review !**

Ellisabeth's POV

" Okay, first of all we need to find out where they hide." dad said

" Well I can take care of that" I answered " I can connect with mom's mind and find out where they are"

" No, first of all we are not even sure she's with them. Second, you don't have enough strength to do that" he hit back " although, what you can do is get inside that Isaac guy head, Deaton told me he'd found were they hide but he can't remember because of some kind of trauma"

" But I don't know him, i'm gonna have to be in front of him to do that." I retorted

" Exactly, that's why you and Chris are going to Derek's loft to find him. Don't get caught, if he sees any of us he's going to freak out; it's been too long since the last time he saw us, he was just a boy at that time." he answered

" And when are we going ?" Chris asked

" Tomorrow at dawn. Then you go to school. Now go to sleep you're gonna need some rest." dad said

…

Chris and I arrived a few minutes before dawn, we were looking for a way in. We'd put our hoods on and a scarf in front of our nose.

" _We really look like buglers."_ Chris told me in my head

" _Well we're trying to get into someone's house so yeah, that's the point. And it's not the first time we do that"_ I answered

" _True and I found a way in come on"_

We got in, being as quiet as we could. We arrived in what seemed to be a living room. I saw Chris trying to concentrate. Using all of his senses, he was trying to figure out were Isaac was sleeping.

" _Okay, so Derek is upstairs and Isaac must be in the room right there. He's sweating and he has trouble breathing, he's probably having a nightmare."_

We got in the room Chris had pointed out and we saw him. He was definitely having a nightmare. I slowly sat on the edge of the bed and I was thinking of a way to wake him up but making him think he was still dreaming. He was leaving with Derek so it meant that he didn't have anywhere else to go. Maybe he had run away from his house.

" _I know you don't like to do this but this is the only way Ellie"_ Chris told me

" _I know but this is so cruel"_ I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder and then he left the room.

We didn't have a lot of time so I concentrated and made sure that when he opens his eyes, he would see his mother instead of me. I put a hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes.

" _Mom ?"_ he asked me in my mind

" _Hello sweetheart, you were having a nightmare ?"_

And before he could answer I dove into his mind. I saw ruins, an abandoned building and a symbol. After a few minutes I saw the name of the building. It was an old bank.

I got back in reality, kissed Isaac on the forehead and made him fall asleep again pretending I didn't see him cry.

Chris and I got home quickly, told dad and Em where the alpha pack was and got ready for school.

…

" Oh crap" Em said as we pulled on the parking lot

" What's wrong ?" I asked

" Derek, he's here." she said eyes wide open " What if he sees me ? What if he smells me ?"

" I'll make sure he won't" I answered

I followed her into her class and we waited until she didn't smell him any more.

…

Stiles' POV

Alison and Lydia thought they had found something to help Scott and Derek. But of course Derek didn't believe them. Then he froze for a second and said

" You wanna help ? Find something real"

Then he busted out of the room.

Derek's POV

I could've sworn it was her smell. That's why I followed it, but I only found an empty classroom.

" Of course she's not here why would she be there, I'm such an idiot"

After that I left the school

…

Ellisabeth's POV

" You do know we won't be able to hide from him for ever right ?" I asked Em

" Yes but I don't want to face him, I can't. It's been too long" she answered

I hugged her and went to find Lydia. I found her in front of her locker with Alison. She seemed really pissed off.

" Well tell me who made the huge mistake of making queen Lydia Martin mad ?" I asked her with a smile

After a few second of hesitation she answered :

" The guy I slept with last night, he was being such a dick !"

" She's been rumbling about that since I picked her up this morning" Alison said

" What about you ? You seem exhausted." Lydia asked me concerned

" I didn't have a good night of sleep but I'm all right"

" Did you spend the night with someone ?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow

" Lydia, the most intimate thing I did with a guy was shaking hands !" I said laughing

" What ? You never had sex ? Why ? You're super hot !" Lydia said raising her voice

" Can you stop screaming about my sexual life please ? Anyway I have to go to class now see you !" I said as I started to walk away. I was waiting patiently for the moment I'd told Lydia I was a virgin, I knew it would be hilarious.

" This conversation is not over Ellisabeth !" I heard Lydia say in my back

On third period I had econ with Stiles and Scott. I couldn't concentrate on what the coach was saying as I was feeling extremely tired. I looked up and saw Stiles blushing, the coach was handing him a xxl condom. I snorted, when the coach continued his lesson, Stiles looked at me and whispered :

" Ellisabeth, your nose is bleeding"

I was bleeding a lot, it was probably because I had used to much my powers. I cleaned my face with a tissue and waited for it to stop.

" You should go to the infirmary" Scott told me

" No no it's not necessary, it's going to stop soon" I assured him with a smile

Eventually, they stopped watching me with concern and my nose stopped bleeding. Stiles got up and accepted the coach's challenge: throw a quarter in a mug, but before he could try the sheriff and a deputy walked in and asked him to follow them.

After school Scott and Stiles went to find me:

" Are you all right ?" Stiles asked me

" Yeah ! Don't worry about me ! It was nothing really !" I told them with a smile

" You're the girl that's going to work with me at the vet right ? I'm Scott." he said smiling

" That's me, but don't worry I won't bleed on a dog's face or something" I answered

" I sure hope not" he said laughing

" What about you Stiles are you having trouble with the law ?" I asked him

" No no, a friend of mine disappeared last night" he answered

" Shit I am sorry ! I didn't mean to be mean.. I I"

" Don't worry you couldn't have known" he cut me

" Well I hope they will find your friend." I said

" Me too."

" There you are !" I heard Chris behind me " I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to pass some test to get in the lacrosse team"

" You ? The lacrosse team ?" I said

" Yeah the coach said they needed players so I said yes"

" We do need some good players" Scott said " I'm Scott, the captain of the team, I'll a member of the jury"

" And I'm Christian, Ellie's twin brother"

" And I'm Stiles ! I also play on the team"

" Well it's really nice to meet you guys, it's cool to know people from the team" Chris answred

" Yeah we'll make sure you don't feel too awkward, but please don't take my place on the field ! I've worked hard for it" Stiles said

" Don't worry, I'm just a French guy who doesn't know a lot about lacrosse, I probably won't even get in the team" Chris said laughing

" then why are you playing ?" I asked

" New experiences, American lifestyle, all that crap and it could be fun" Chris said " And you are doing the same thing, I mean you are already friends with the queen bee"

" True" I said

" Well we could teach you a little bit, do you have time right now ?" Scott asked him

" Really ? Yes that would help me out a lot."

We all went on the field and when Scott was training Christian, Stiles and I were talking on the bleachers.

" So how are you holding up?" I asked him with sympathy

" Well not too bad I guess, I try not to think about it too much."

" Sorry I'll change subject then." I said " Marvel or DC ?"

" I can't choose I love both.." he answered

" Yeah same, that was a trick question" I snorted

When they were done, Chris and I left home.

…

At dinner, dad told us:

" You're going tomorrow"

" But it will be the full moon and we're going to fight a pack of alphas" Emily said

" Yes, but that's probably not where they hide and that's when Derek's pack is going, they will probably need a hand. So you're gonna need to hide your scent and faces. And Emily you are not going with them, you are not as quiet as them and to fight you need your face"

" There is no way I'm letting them go alone, I will take a gun, I'm a good shot" she answered

" Are you sure ? Because there is still a risk that Derek recognize you" dad said

" I'm sure"


End file.
